


Kiss Me

by xlogophile



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jackson Is a Douchebag, M/M, Pack Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlogophile/pseuds/xlogophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with girls talking about some youtube video, and escalates from there.<br/>And why is Stiles the victim of it? </p><p>(a.k.a. Stiles has never kissed anyone, Jackson mocks him about it, and Derek comes to save the day like a knight in shining armour)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was bored and watched the iCarly first kiss episode. And then I Didn't Do It episode, where this one guy hadn't kissed anyone. And this happened.  
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Let's ignore Stiles and Heather's make-out session later at the birthday party, and Stiles and Caitlin's kissing fest at blacklight party.

Six months ago Stiles would feel uncomfortable, being in Derek’s living room. Hell, anyone would be uncomfortable in Derek’s living room, but since Stiles insisted on having, what he liked to call, Pack Nights at least twice a month, he got used to being at Derek’s.

So here he was, sitting on one of the armchairs with his feet on the table and soda in his hand.

“What do you think would it look like in real life? If you were to take part in something like that?” Stiles heard Lydia ask Allison.

“What are you talking about?” he asked confused, not really paying attention to girls’ conversation.

“You know, this video on youtube? The first kiss?” Allison prompted, but Stiles just kept looking at her with no clue.

“They took random people and told them to kiss for the first time” Lydia explained. “You haven’t seen it? You’re online like all the time.”

“Yeah, but I mostly do research, not look up this kind of videos” he said.

“Anyway, what do you think it would be like? Would you like to do it?” Allison looked unsure.

“I don’t think so. You know, the first kiss itself is kind of stressful, and if I had to kiss a stranger.. No, it’s not really my thing.”

“Really? I wouldn’t mind” Isaac said from his spot by the window.

“Yeah, it could be fun” Erica agreed, winking at frowning Boyd.

“Stiles, maybe at least you’d be on my side?” Allison asked, smiling at him.

“Actually, I agree with you” he said, grinning, when she gave him her dimpled smile. “First kiss with someone should be kind of.. significant? Not just for show.”

“Really Stilinski, you believe that? Who are you? Thirteen year old girl?” Jackson said, smirking.

“Not everyone is a douche like you, I’m not really interested in kissing someone I’m not in love with.”

“Yeah, come on, some of your first kisses must have been that way” Allison said, looking at Jackson expectantly.

“Not really? Next kisses were better, first kisses weren’t”

“Seriously? Scott, remember, our first kiss after the game, it was significant, right?” Allison asked with a smile, turning her head to Scott sitting next to her.

“It was right after you unconsciously helped me not to wolf out, you were my anchor” Scott said with a goofy smile, kissing her.

“You are making me sick” Lydia said, with no real bite to it. “Mine and Jakcson’s first kiss wasn’t really a big deal, Spin the bottle at some party” she added, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

“Okay Stilinski, spill, what were your first kisses like, then?” Jackson asked.

“Do tell Stiles, you’re on my side” Allison said, winking at him. 

“Umm.. none? There was this one time with Heather, but it was more of a peck from her that lasted, like, a second and I haven’t really reciprocated. Also, she hadn’t actually wanted a kiss from me, just kiss itself” he confessed, a bit embarrassed.

“What? You’ve never kissed anybody?” Jackson asked incredulously and burst out laughing, only stopping when Lydia elbowed him in his stomach, hissing something that Stiles couldn’t quite make out.

“I haven’t actually found someone I would like to be with, before, and I’m not gonna go around saying “Kiss me. Kiss me” to every person I see, right?”

“I think it’s cute that Stiles wants to wait for someone special, I’m sure that person will appreciate that you treat it seriously” Allison said, giving him a cheering smile.

“Yeah, or just think you’re pathetic, ‘couse you have no game” Jackson snorted, second later hissing in pain when Lydia once again elbowed him in the same spot.

“If you think I care, you can stop lying to yourself, I don’t give a fuck what you think about it” Stiles said, ending the discussion.

No one talked about it for the rest of the evening after pizza got delivered and Derek went to pay for it.

* * *

Stiles thought the topic was long forgotten until the next Monday, when he saw Jackson in the school hallway making kissy faces at him and laughing to himself.

This kept happening throughout the week, but he chose to ignore it, until the next Pack Night when he pulled out his phone and played some video from youtube starting with words “Okay guys, so in today’s video I’m gonna talk about how to kiss” shoving it in front of his face.

“For fuck’s sake, get over it. You’ve been mocking me about it all week, aren’t you bored of it?” Stiles asked irritated, glaring at him.

“No, it’ll always be funny how you’ve never been kissed” he answered, huffing a laugh.

“Jackson, it really is starting to get boring” Erica said.  
“Seriously? None of you want to laugh at Stilinski about how much of a loser he is?” Jackson asked incredulously, looking around at everybody. “Not even you, Hale? You talk about how he’s skinny, hyperactive spaz, and you’re not gonna laugh about _that_?” Derek looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I haven’t called him a hyperactive spaz or anything like that for months, now. And I’m not gonna laugh about it, because I’m not a douchy idiot” he said calmly.

“Ugh, you’ve gone soft, it’s perfect opportunity to laugh at” Jackson grumbled. “That doesn’t mean I’m gonna forget it, Slilinski.”

“God, help” Stiles muttered. “Derek, can’t you do something? He’s your beta.”

“Pff, you think he can do anything? You’ll still not kiss anybody” Jackson said, smirking.

Derek just sighed and took few steps in their direction, and Stiles was hoping he’d punch Jackson, but was startled, when the werewolf turned to him, and grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him upward.

“Dude, what did I mmmpfff-“ he was cut off by Derek’s lips on his, and hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. He closed his wide opened eyes and tentatively brought his hands around Derek’s neck.

 _Oh god. Oh my fucking god. I’m kissing Derek Hale. Hell, Derek Hale is kissing_ me _. I’m fucking dreaming._ Stiles thought, as he moved his lips against Derek’s, feeling his other hand settle on the small of his back, tugging him closer.

He had forgotten about all the people watching them, until he heard Scott screaming “What the hell?!”, as if he has just realized what was happening.

But Derek didn’t seem to bother, just kept kissing him senseless, nipping few times at his lower lip before pulling away enough to turn them both around and sit on the armchair Stiles had been sitting in with confused teenager in his lap.

“What has just happened?” asked Stiles, turning his head to look Derek in the eyes.

“You told me to do something about it, so I did” Derek said, like it was the most perfectly normal thing for him to kiss Stiles in the middle of his living room.

“Yeah, but I certainly didn’t mean that!” he exclaimed. “Not that I particularly mind, but that’s definitely not what I expected.

“If you don’t mind, then stop analyzing it, and wait for the movie to begin” werewolf replied, silencing him with another short kiss.

They were few minutes into the movie, when Stiles hopped up from Derek’s lap and pointed his finger at Jackson.

“Say whatever you want, but that kiss was definitely significant!” and with that he just got back to his previous place, focusing back on the movie, as if nothing had happened.

 _Yeah, definitely_ , Derek thought to himself, hiding his smile between Stiles’s shoulder blades.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any terrible errors, let me know, English is not my native language, so.. 
> 
> Feel free to stalk me on [tumblr](http://mrs-sourwolf.tumblr.com/) c;
> 
>  **EDIT** Guys, it's not even 24 hours and there are 200 kudos, its amazing ♥


End file.
